Snip!
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It’s the day every mother dreads; haircut day! {Love You Universe} (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


**_This is my last upload for my upload-every-day-bonanza. I'm going back to once a week and I think I choose Saturday. No real reason. Just like Saturdays._**

 ** _Anyway, to everyone who thinks I'm going to end the series before a Flinx baby, I will not. Everyone's going to have babies. Everyone might even be married. I don't know when I'm going to stop._**

 ** _So just relax and enjoy the ride._**

 ** _As always, enjoy and leave a review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Charlotte looked around. "What's this place, Mommy?"

"It's a barber shop." Raven sighed. She really didn't want to be there.

"Your brother's getting a haircut." Jinx snickered.

"Cut hair?" Charlotte held her braid.

"You want your hair cut?" Jinx teased.

"No!" Charlotte cried.

Raven shook her head. "No. You're not cutting your hair, Charlotte."

Charlotte buried her face in her mom's legs. "I'm hungry."

"We'll go eat after." Bumble Bee promised.

"Yay!" Christopher jumped around.

Starfire caught him and put him on her hip. "I would not want your hair cut but if you would like it, we may discuss it."

"Cut my hair?" Christopher ran a hand over his braids.

"You would like your hair cut?"

Christopher looked lost. "I don't know."

A barber walked over. "Titans. Welcome. What can I do for you?"

"Cal needs a haircut." It nearly killed Bumble Bee to say.

"Is this him?" The barber looked down at the little boy, who was watching a bug crawl on the floor.

"Yeah." Bumble Bee picked him up before he could grab the little bug. "Cal, meet the barber."

Calvin had a hard time saying barber.

The barber smiled. "Call me Phil."

"Phil." Calvin nodded.

Phil held his hand out for him to shake, his sleeves raised on his arm. "Nice to meet you."

Calvin touched his hand before running his hand over the man's arm. "What that?!"

Phil laughed. "My tattoos, little man."

Calvin rubbed at the ink and was amazed when it didn't go anywhere. He shrieked.

Bumble Bee laughed. "He has tattoos, Cal. Isn't it cool?"

Calvin smiled. "Cool!"

"What's a tattoo?" Christopher asked.

Starfire shrugged. "I know not."

"A tat is a picture or word drawn on your skin. Real ones don't come off." Jinx explained. "I've always wanted one."

"Me too." Bumble Bee said. "I just can't settle on which one I want first so I have to wait until I'm not breastfeeding Marco anymore."

"Don't they hurt?" Raven asked.

"It depends on where you get them." Phil replied. "Some places definitely hurt worse than others."

Terra shuddered. "I'm not getting any. I hate pain."

"For some people, it tickles."

Terra didn't believe him and her face said so.

He laughed. "Who all are getting cuts? You got a lotta hair, bro."

Christopher squeezed Starfire's neck. "I don't know."

"We know for sure Cal and Bas are getting cuts." Jinx said.

"Bas?" Phil asked.

"Sebastian." Raven hefted the baby, who was sucking on a pacifier.

"Oh. Hi, Bas."

Sebastian reached out for him.

Phil shook his hand. "Long nails."

"They're claws." Charlotte told him.

"Aww! And who are you, cutie?" Phil hunkered down.

"Charlie."

"Hi, Charlie. Are you having a cut today?"

"No."

"That's okay. You want to see your friends get their cuts?"

She nodded.

"Okay." Phil stood up. "If you would follow me, ladies."

The women followed him to two chairs that were shaped like airplanes. He put Calvin in one and Sebastian in the other.

"Stay with him so he doesn't fall." Phil told Raven.

Raven made sure Sebastian didn't fall.

Phil got the tools necessary and put bibs around both boys. "How short do you want them?"

Bumble Bee and Raven looked at each other, lost. "Um…"

"Here's a book." Phil gave Raven a photo album of different hairstyles.

Bumble Bee came over to Raven and looked over her shoulder. "I don't know. I like this one but it's really short."

Raven looked at Calvin. "It might fit him but it'd definitely be too short for all of his head."

"What's this? That'll look cute on Bas." Bumble Bee pointed.

"The Frankie Avalon." Raven read. "I like it."

"Oh wait! This is better!" Bumble Bee laughed.

Raven saw what she meant and pursed her lips. "Be serious."

"He'll run the playground!" She couldn't stop giggling.

"No."

"I'm telling you; it's cute. Tell you what, if you do this, you can pick Cal's cut."

Raven thought about it. "It's just hair. It'll grow back. Okay."

They shook on it. "What are you thinking for Cal?"

"I really like that cut but maybe he should have the front of his hair? Not as long of course but enough so he's not completely bald."

"Okay."

Phil straightened. "What are you thinking?"

Raven showed him the book. "Cal's getting this cut but leave a swatch of hair in the front that's not in his eyes."

Phil nodded. "Gotcha." He picked up a pair of clippers and turned them on. He approached Calvin, who grew scared of the noise and began crying.

"Uh oh." Bumble Bee muttered.

The clouds turned dark and it began raining.

"It's okay, Cal." She rubbed his back but he tried to climb out of the seat to get to her. "No, it's okay. They're just clippers."

Calvin wasn't having it and the wind picked up outside. It howled mercilessly.

"What's going on with the weather?" Phil turned the clippers off.

"It's his powers." Bumble Bee just picked him up.

Sebastian started crying from all the negative emotions coming from Calvin. A pair of scissors became incased in green tinged black energy and went flying into a wall.

Other kids in the shop began crying.

Raven picked up Sebastian. "Calm down. You're not really upset."

A bunch of balloons tied to a weight on a table glowed black and green before exploding.

Children screamed.

"We're sorry." Bumble Bee bounced Calvin on her hip. "I didn't expect for him to be scared."

Phil was completely blown away. "It- it's okay. Kids are usually scared their first time. Just put him back in the seat and he'll see that it's alright."

"Are you sure?" Bumble Bee was ready to leave.

"Yeah. Just set him down and I'll go quickly."

Bumble Bee sat Calvin in the seat but kept her arms around him as he screamed louder.

Phil turned his clippers on and shaved off a patch of hair from the back of Calvin's hair.

The baby jerked and put his hand to the back of his head.

The shutters to the windows started slamming.

Bumble Bee brought Calvin's hand back to the front of his body and kissed his wet cheek. "You're okay. It's okay."

Raven bounced Sebastian on her hip. But he still cried. More balloons popped and the other kids grew more afraid. All that fear affected Sebastian more and the cord from an inactive pair of clippers tripped a barber. Raven caught him before he fell. "Maybe I should take him outside?"

"He'll be fine." Phil assured her as he shaved off more of Calvin's fine hair. Pretty soon he had about three square inches in the front to do and he turned off the clippers.

He set them aside and grabbed a pair of scissors. He bluntly cut the hair in Calvin's face to above his eyes then looked to Raven. "How do you want this? Asymmetrical or blunt or what?"

"Um… asymmetrical." Raven still bounced with Sebastian.

Phil quickly cut his hair with the right side shorter than the left. He brushed off the hairs from around Calvin's neck and shoulders. "Done."

"See, Cal?" Bumble Bee picked him up. "It's over."

"Over?" Calvin's wet blue eyes blinked up at her.

"Not quite." Phil came over with one of the few balloons left and a lollipop.

Calvin eyed him suspiciously.

Phil tied the balloon to his wrist and gave him the sucker. "There you go."

Calvin hiccuped and the rain slowed down. The wind stopped howling.

"Want to see the new you?"

Calvin nodded.

Phil pointed to the mirror.

Bumble Bee turned him to the mirror and he ran a hand over his head. He could hardly believe it was him. "Head."

"Yeah, your head is clean." Bumble Bee cooed.

Calvin smiled and the rain stopped completely.

Sebastian whimpered and stopped crying. The shutters ceased banging and flying objects fell to the ground. Raven sighed heavily in relief.

Kids in the shop stopped screaming but were still crying.

"You up next, partner?" Phil asked Sebastian, who looked at him like he was crazy.

Raven sat him in the chair and held him in the circle of her arms. "Please hurry."

Phil nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"Shave the sides." Bumble Bee unwrapped Calvin's sucker for him.

"Just the sides?"

"Yup."

Phil grinned. "Alright." He used the clippers to shave the right side of Sebastian's head then the left. He brushed away the remaining hairs on Sebastian's neck and shoulders. "Done."

"Does Bas get a balloon and lollipop, too?" Charlotte asked.

"How about I give you the sucker and I give you the balloon?" Phil gave the balloon to Charlotte and the lollipop to Christopher.

"Yay!" Both cheered.

Sebastian giggled and balloons filled then released around the room. Other kids laughed. The sun started shining brightly.

"Thank heavens!" Jinx returned from looking out the windows. "It was like a horror house in here."

"We should pay you and go." Bumble Bee put Calvin down and fished through her purse for money.

Phil told them the total and she and Raven paid. "Take care. Whenever their hair grows back, just come back and I'll trim 'em right on up. And whenever you want a cut, little man, just let me know."

Christopher ran a hand over his braids and shook his head.

"Wait!" Terra said as they were leaving. "Don't you want to take pictures?"

"Why? We already have hair for their baby books." Raven didn't want to stay another moment.

"Just to commemorate the occasion. Proof that you won the bet." Jinx grinned.

Raven glared. "Just take the picture."

Starfire took out her camera and waved a hand. "Do the leaning of closeness."

"Get in there, Phil!" Jinx called.

Raven and Bumble Bee stood on either side of Phil, holding their sons. Starfire smiled. "Do the cheese!"

Bumble Bee laughed, which made Calvin and Sebastian laugh. Raven let out a small smile. Phil grinned.

Starfire snapped the picture.

Phil smiled at the girls. "Have a nice day."

"Bye, Phil!" They waved as they headed out.

Raven ran a hand over her son's newly shorn hair. "What do you think, Charlotte?"

"What is it?" Charlotte looked at her brother's head.

"It's called a Mohawk." Bumble Bee said.

"I like it."

"I wonder what Changeling's going to say." Raven bit her bottom lip.

"That it's just hair and it'll grow back if he doesn't like it." Jinx sassed.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Terra asked. "C will like it. It looks really good. The sides are short and the middle is long and curly."

"Let's go to Monkey Bananas." Raven suggested. They all looked at her. "I deserve stuffed French toast after all the trauma they put those kids through."

"I don't know why Phil wants you back. They scarred those children for life." Jinx teased.

"Shut up!" Bumble Bee snapped. "He said all kids are scared their first time."

"And you think it'll be better for those kids? Every time they go to the barber, they'll think stuff is going to come alive and attack them."

"Maybe Phil can just come to the tower?" Raven mumbled.

They all laughed.


End file.
